Christmas Surprise
by linda71
Summary: Abby fears Gibbs will have a lonely Christmas and talks McGee and Ziva into surprising him with a visit. However they end up getting a surprise as well. Written for the Tibbs Yuletide on LJ. Tony/Gibbs slash, don't like, don't read.


**December****23****  
><strong>  
>Tony hit the 'send' button and demonstratively pushed his keyboard away before leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head before folding his hands behind his neck.<p>

'Done and done!' he stated, smug smile on his face. 'Let the holidays begin!'

Ziva tilted her head as she looked at Tony. 'Big plans?'

'Big plans?' Tony repeated, eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing a few times before continuing. 'Big doesn't begin to describe it!'

He smiled broadly. 'Best Christmas ever!'

'Really?' she asked, tone of voice making it clear she didn't believe him. She got up and slowly walked to Tony's desk. 'And what's so special about this one?' She waved her hand as if she was trying to remember something. 'Because I do recall that you usually spend most of the holidays working to avoid the Christmas ghost.'

Tony blinked, image of himself as some sort of Scrooge getting a visit from the ghosts of Christmas flashing before his eyes.

'Spirit, Ziva,' McGee interjected. 'Christmas spirit.'

'Yes, that!' Ziva nodded. 'Well?'

Tony smirked. 'What can I say...? I got a good reason to look forward to celebrating Christmas this time.'

'Aha...' Ziva nodded. 'What's her name?'

'Oho no!' Tony laughed. 'I'm not telling anything.'

'Is she that ugly?' McGee asked. It caused Tony to look at him with a rather bewildered look.

'Why would you think that?' he asked.

McGee shrugged. 'Because you usually annoy us with details about how hot she is and how flexible and what not for days on end. When you don't it's a bit suspicious.'

'Perhaps this is the one,' Ziva said. 'Is she the one Tony?'

Tony felt a blush creep up his cheeks. 'Might be,' he said.

McGee got up and walked the short distance to Tony's desk until he stood next to Ziva. 'You're serious?' he asked, clearly not convinced yet.

'As a heart attack,' Tony stated. 'And if you'll excuse me, I got stuff to take care of now.' He gestured wildly. 'You know, Christmas stuff. Presents, food...' he waggled his eyebrows, 'booze, sex toys, clean sheets...'

'Enough!' Ziva groaned. 'We got the picture.'

'And it'll take us days to erase it from our memory,' McGee muttered, going back to his desk and packing up his stuff. 'Where's Gibbs?'

Tony shrugged. 'Think he's still with Vance.' He grinned. 'That'll get him in the Christmas spirit!'

'Ya think, Dinozzo!' A voice sounded close behind him, causing Tony to almost jump before turning around on his chair so fast he had to grip his desk to avoid falling over.

Gibbs walked past them to his desk and with a bit more force than needed started shutting down his computer.

'Something wrong Boss?' Tony asked, grabbing his bag and coat.

Gibbs grunted. 'Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you all wouldn't be on call this Christmas and our beloved director didn't quite see it that way.'

Tony dropped his bag again. 'We're not...'

'No Dinozzo, we're not,' Gibbs answered before Tony could finish. 'I told him we worked Christmas for the past three years and we deserve to at least enjoy the holidays once every four years.'

'Thanks Boss,' Tony sighed in relief. 'Big plans, you know...'

'I know,' Gibbs muttered. 'I think you only brought it up every few minutes for the last two weeks.'

He brusquely got up and snatched his coat on the way to the elevator. 'Go home people,' he stated. 'And happy holidays.'

'You too Boss,' the other three chimed in. The second the elevator doors closed behind Gibbs, Ziva turned to the other two.

'Is he gonna spend Christmas all alone?'

'How the hell should I know?' Tony answered. 'I think so, why?'

Ziva smirked. 'Because Abby has been talking about us surprising him with a visit tomorrow, you know, on Christmas Eve.'

Tony blinked. 'What? Surprise Gibbs? Without him knowing?'

Ziva looked confused. 'Is that not the idea of a surprise? That he doesn't know?'

Tony flapped his hand. 'I know that!' He turned to McGee. 'McGee, tell our most junior agent why surprising Gibbs isn't a good idea.'

McGee looked at a loss for words for a moment. Then he straightened his back and said. 'I'm not so sure Tony. Most of us have plans for Christmas but not on Christmas Eve. So why not spend that night together?'

'You want to make sure there is a dead body this Christmas?' Tony asked incredulously. 'Because you know Gibbs will shoot you, right?'

McGee blushed. 'Well, Abby thinks...'

Tony threw his head back and laughed. 'Of course McLoverboy! Abby talked you into this!' He looked at McGee again and shook his head. 'Bad plan Timmy. Very very bad plan. If you wanna get together, you better do that at Abby's, or at your place, or at the local cemetery. All those are better options, believe me.'

Both Ziva and Tim now looked at each other in silence for a while before looking back at Tony. 'You really think he'd rather be alone?' Ziva then asked.

'I know he'd rather be alone,' Tony stated, putting as much conviction in his words as he could manage. 'So just tell Abby the plan's off because I don't want to get called in because Gibbs shot all of you.'

He tilted his head. 'Not all of you. He wouldn't shoot Abbs probably.'

His look got dead serious then. 'Really guys. I don't think he'd appreciate it. At all.'

He put his coat on and clapped McGee on the shoulder. 'Just take Abby to a nice restaurant instead. I promise a better end to the evening that way. Less fighting and no one dies.'

He then turned to Ziva. 'And you too,' he said, pointing his finger on her. 'Just watch It's a Wonderful Life or something. Knit a sweater for all I care. But leave Gibbs alone.' His eyes darted from one to the other. 'All right?'

'Fine,' Ziva huffed. 'I just wonder what made you the expert of all things Gibbs all of a sudden.'

Tony felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he faked a coughing fit to cover it up. Once he'd stopped coughing he manage to answer. 'I worked with the guy for ten years, all right. I know a little about his holiday habits.'

'Sounds plausible,' McGee mumbled. 'Fine, I'll tell Abbs the plan is off.'

Tony barely managed to contain his sigh of relief. 'Good,' he nodded. Then, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 'I'm outta here. Happy holidays guys!'

'You too Tony,' both answered in unison, going to their desks to get their belongings and head out as well.

'Wanna come with me to tell Abby the plan's off?' McGee asked as he walked past Ziva's desk.

Ziva chuckled. 'You think you need help convincing her?'

McGee blew out a breath of air. 'The more the better.'

***

'Hi honey, I'm home!' Tony called out as he walked into the house. He hung up his coat and put his bag close to the door before kicking his shoes off and padding into the living room where Gibbs met him with a smirk on his face.

'You can't resist using that line, can you,' he said, shaking his head.

Tony flopped down on the couch next to him and wrapped one arm around Gibbs' neck, pulling him close enough to kiss him. It was meant as a peck on the lips but Tony couldn't resist letting his lips linger on Gibbs' a bit longer, making a content humming sound when he drew back.

'No, can't resist,' he said, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He turned a little, leaning against the back of the couch with his head on Gibbs' shoulder. 'Four days off and nothing to do but spend them together,' he sighed. 'Gotta love Christmas.'

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder, kissing him on the top of his head. 'At the risk of sounding sappy,' he answered, 'I think I like those four days together in pretty much every other season too.'

Tony tilted his head enough to look Gibbs in the eyes. 'That's sappy,' he nodded. Then, with a grin. 'I like you when you're sappy though.'

'Just don't tell anyone,' Gibbs chuckled. 'I got a reputation to live up to.'

Tony rolled his eyes. 'They wouldn't believe me if I told them,' he stated. Then, with a snort. 'However they immediately bought it when I said you'd shoot one of them if they showed up here at Christmas Eve uninvited.'

Gibbs eyebrows shot up. 'Why the hell would they do that?'

Tony smirked. 'Not even surprised they actually thought you'd shoot them, huh?' After a non-committal grunt from Gibbs his continued. 'Abby had planned to come over here tomorrow night, with Ziva and McGee, for a surprise visit. I managed to talk them out of it though.'

'You sure?' Gibbs asked. 'I still got time to fix the lock if needed.'

'Like that's gonna stop Ziva,' Tony answered, giving Gibbs a pointed look. 'Her lock picking skills match yours, you know. But yeah, I'm pretty sure. I convinced Tim and Ziva and they'd tell Abby the plan was off.'

'Hope they convince her,' Gibbs said, turning and wrapping both arms around Tony, tugging at him until he was mostly sprawled on top of Gibbs. 'Cause I plan on doing nothing but eat, sleep and make love for the next couple of days and I got all the company I need for that right here.'

'Again, sappy,' Tony grinned, leaning in for a kiss, a longer one this time. 'Kinda fits the holiday spirit though.'

Gibbs tightened his arms around Tony for a moment before relaxing his hold again. 'I gotta cook dinner,' he said after some time of lying together in silence, doing nothing but relax.

'It's in the fridge,' Tony said, opening his eyes and lifting his head from the crook of Gibbs' neck to look at him. 'And dinner for the next couple of days is in the freezer. Didn't want to spend half my time off cooking a Christmas dinner that I could just as easily prepare earlier.'

He pushed himself up and stood up. 'I'll put it in the oven. Lasagna tonight.'

Gibbs stomach rumbled, causing Tony to chuckle. 'All right, I get the hint.'

He walked to the kitchen and in a few minutes he was back again. 'It's in the oven, just gotta put the garlic bread in in about half an hour.'

'Enough time for a shower,' Gibbs said, getting up as well and taking Tony's hand. 'C'mon.'

Tony shook his head, wiggling his finger before Gibbs' face. 'Half an hour Jethro. I want lasagna, not charcoal.'

Gibbs nodded, pulling Tony into his arms and kissing him hard, tongue demanding entrance that Tony instantly granted, wrapping his arms around Gibbs, one hand on the back of Gibbs head to keep him there. When they drew back both men were breathing heavily, their eyes dark with lust.

'We'll make do,' Tony said, sounding rather breathless. 'We can take it slow later after all.'

***

**December****24****  
><strong>  
>'Best Christmas ever,' Tony stated as soon as he'd caught his breath again.<p>

Gibbs huffed out a laugh. 'Ya think?'

The moment he'd said the words he fell silent, mind drifting back to Christmases long ago. Christmases with stockings hanging by the fireplace and a little girl singing carols the entire day.

'Hey.'

Tony's voice made him blink and turn his head to look at him.

'It's okay.'

Gibbs wanted to pretend he didn't know what Tony was talking about but he realized his lover saw right through him. He knew Gibbs loved him with all his heart but he also knew Gibbs would always love Shannon and Kelly as well. And he didn't mind, something that made Gibbs love him even more. He didn't see them as competition, as people he had to try and make him forget about. He'd just accepted them as part of Gibbs' life. A part he didn't have to hide.

'I know,' he answered. 'Can't compare the two really.'

Tony shot him a grin. 'Ya think?' He stretched his arms above his head. 'So... eat, sleep or make love?'

Gibbs yawned. 'Sleep then eat,' he decided. 'Gotta recuperate first.'

'Sounds good to me,' Tony nodded, reaching for a t-shirt that had landed next to the bed and somewhat cleaning them up. 'Sleep then shower then eat,' he stated, tossing the shirt away without looking where it landed and curling up against Gibbs, head on his shoulder and an arm thrown over his chest. 'Sweet dreams.'

'You too,' Gibbs mumbled, already half asleep.

'Oh I will,' Tony murmured back, closing his eyes as well.

***

'Guys, I'm really not sure this is a good idea,' McGee said to the two women in the car with him. 'I mean, you heard what Tony said, right?'

'That's a load of crap and you know it,' Abby answered, punching him on the upper arm. 'Christmas is no time to be alone!'

'Maybe he likes it that way,' McGee tried, cursing himself for giving in to Abby. He'd been so determined to tell her the plan was off and they would spend Christmas at her place. Or his. But he hadn't been able to resist her puppy eyed look and boy was he regretting it now. Gibbs wouldn't get angry with her, Abby was like a daughter to him and he loved her even when he was annoyed with her, but him and Ziva... that was a whole other story.

Gibbs would ream them a new one if he didn't like it.

Or think of something worse.

'I am not sure he won't like it,' Ziva piped up from the back seat. 'He often shows us in his actions he considers us family. And isn't Christmas about being with your family?' 

'Right,' Abby nodded vehemently. 'He'll love it, you'll see.'

McGee groaned, far from convinced but unable to find a way out of this possible mess. A feeling that only got stronger with every mile they drove.

By the time they pulled up to Gibbs house he really felt like just turning around and tearing outta there Gibbs-style until he saw a familiar car.

'Isn't that...'

'Tony's car?' Ziva finished his sentence. She poked her head between Abby and Tim to get a better look. 'It is! That is Tony's car.'

McGee looked puzzled. 'Why didn't he tell us he'd be here too? He mentioned big plans with someone, didn't he? Why didn't he just tell us he'd spend Christmas at Gibbs' place?'

Ziva scowled. 'Some attempt to suck up without us there?'

Abby turned her had and looked at her sharply. 'Tony is no suck up!' she said.

Ziva snorted. 'Please! If anyone is trying to suck up to Gibbs it's Tony and you know it.'

'Timmy!' Abby turned to McGee for support. 'Tell her that's not true!'

'I wouldn't call it sucking up per say,' McGee said hesitantly, 'but you gotta admit that Tony is a bit of a dog following its owner around hoping he'll throw him a bone when it comes to Gibbs.'

Abby furrowed her brow, clearly about to object before relaxing her face again. 'That's it exactly!' she nodded. 'But hey, if Tony's here it means Gibbs isn't spending Christmas alone anyway so we can just get in and join them, right?'

McGee groaned. 'I really don't know Abbs,' he said, shaking his head.

'Come on,' Abby pouted, 'it's not like he's gonna actually shoot us!'

'He's not gonna shoot you,' McGee answered. 'Us I'm not so sure about.'

Abby grinned. 'In that case, stay behind me at all times and you'll be fine.'

Despite Ziva's raised eyebrows Tim decided to do just that and, walking close behind the two women, followed them to Gibbs' front door.

'Is it open?' he asked.

Abby turned around, hands in her side. 'It's always open,' she answered. 'Seriously Timmy, do you even know Gibbs?'

'Ehm... well...' McGee stammered. 'Well... yeah. I'm just not used to seeing him outside the job.'

'Awww,' Abby smiled. 'So it's the first time you'll meet Gibbs in his natural environment?'

'Well... yeah,' McGee answered. Then, under his breath. 'And I hope I make it out alive.'

Abby hugged him tight before letting him go after just a few seconds, causing Tim to stumble back against Ziva. 'You'll be fine Timmy,' she said, voice sounding like she was trying to reassure a toddler. 'C'mon, let's surprise our fearless leader!'

***

'Jeth?' Tony turned a little, opening his eyes to see if his lover was waking up already. He smiled as he saw the older man was still fast asleep, face relaxed and a hint of a smile around his lips. Tony knew he had to wake up and take a shower some time soon if he wanted to be able to make dinner the way he'd planned it. He hadn't told Gibbs but he had spent a lot of time preparing a delicious Christmas dinner that would be just as good when it got out of the freezer again.

Then again, thanks to his Italian ancestors, or rather those of the cook they'd had when he was young, he had several recipes to chose from that were perfect for an event like this. The only thing he had to do was cook the pasta and fix a salad, both of which wouldn't take longer than about ten minutes.

He gazed at the clock, noticing it was almost 6 pm now. He really didn't want to wake Gibbs yet, the man hardly slept usually and he could do with some extra hours of shut eye, but he was feeling a bit hungry. Not too surprising since they only had had breakfast so far.

Well, that and a lot of coffee.

'Jeth!' he tried again, a little harder this time.

'Mmm,' Gibbs answered, not waking up yet. He turned a little and wrapped his arms around Tony a bit tighter, kissing his forehead, all while sleeping.

Tony softly chuckled. 'Okay, since you ask so nicely,' he whispered. 'I'll stay here for a bit longer.'

'Good,' a soft whisper sounded close to his hear, causing him to lift his head and look up.

'You are awake, aren't you?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

Gibbs kept his eyes closed. 'Nope, fast asleep.'

Then, with a move Tony hadn't seen coming, he flipped them over so he was on top of Tony. 'I could be tempted to wake up though...'

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' back, letting them drift down to his ass and squeezing his buttocks. He instantly felt Gibbs' cock twitch against his thigh. 'I'd say you're tempted,' he grinned.

Gibbs shot him a grin. 'Like always around you,' he said, voice dropping a bit and the husky tone sending a shiver down Tony's spine. His hands slowly slid down Tony's arms, intertwining their fingers before moving Tony's arms up above his head and then holding both Tony's wrists in one hand. 'You're just too damn sexy.'

Tony nodded, sympathetic look in his eyes. 'It's a curse I gotta live with,' he said, not entirely surprised by the head slap that earned him. It only made him smile broadly at his lover. 'I was kinda planning on making us dinner though, with us skipping lunch too and all.'

Gibbs kissed him hard, grinding his hips against Tony's and smiling into the kiss when he felt the younger man grow hard near instantly.

'You sure?'

'Yes,' Tony gasped. Then, feeling of his lover moving against him quickly making his earlier resolution fade. 'No...'

'Thought so,' Gibbs answered, delving in for another kiss. 'I'll be quick.' He grabbed Tony's wrists a bit tighter. 'Keep 'em there.'

Tony nodded, visibly relaxing against the mattress as he looked up at his lover. 'I'm all yours Jeth.'

Gibbs nodded, serious look in his eyes. 'I know.' Then he suddenly turned his head towards the door. 'Did you hear that?'

Tony blinked. 'Hear what?'

'Someone entering the house,' Gibbs said. 'You don't think...'

Before he could finish his sentence a loud and very familiar voice sounded through the house. 'Gibbs? Tony?'

The look on Tony's face became one of genuine shock. 'Crap,' he muttered. 'I told them not to do this!'

Gibbs smirked. 'Guess they didn't listen.'

'Ya think?' Tony answered in his best Gibbs accent, which was pretty bad. 'Now what?'

Gibbs shrugged. 'How much food's in the freezer?'

'Enough to feed a small army,' Tony answered. 'But what's that got to do with anything?'

'Was thinking they can stay for dinner,' Gibbs said, rolling them to their sides and kissing Tony again. 'I'll chase them away right after.'

Tony blinked, then chuckled. 'I think pulling out your gun will do the trick after I told them you'd shoot them for coming here in the first place.'

Gibbs shot him a grin. 'Keep the camera ready just in case.'

'GIBBS! TOOOOONYYYYYY!'

The sound of heavy boots on the stairs kicked both men into gear. 'I'll be down in a second Abbs!' Gibbs barked out, pulling the covers up over both him and Tony to make sure that should she barge in at least no naked parts would be visible. Hiding their relationship, like they'd been doing for a year now, would be a whole other thing. That seemed next to impossible right now.

Then again, Gibbs thought, after a year in which nothing had changed at work it was about time they'd came out and perhaps this was the perfect moment for it. If there ever was one, that is.

'And Tony?' she asked, clearly standing right outside his bedroom door. 'Where's he? I saw his car!'

'He's taking a shower,' Gibbs lied, stealing a quick kiss. 'Just get downstairs. I'll shower and get dressed and we'll meet you in a minute.'

'Either of you need some help washing your back?' Abby offered in a far too innocent voice.

'NO!' Gibbs answered. 'Downstairs Abbs, now!'

'Spoilsport,' she muttered, just loud enough for both men to hear it. Then, in her usual cheerful voice. 'Found 'em! They'll be here in a sec!'

Tony looked at Gibbs and sighed. 'Guess this is gonna be it then huh?'

Gibbs nodded, knowing what his lover was thinking. 'Hey, had to happen some time.'

'Bit of time to prepare might have been nice,' Tony muttered. 'You know, practice our how Jethro met Tony tale.'

Gibbs raised one eyebrow. 'You wanna tell them about Baltimore?'

Tony shook his head. 'Don't play dumb,' he said, not entirely able to keep the grin off his face. 'You know they're gonna wanna know how and when we got together. Or Abby is gonna wanna know anyway.'

'So tell 'em,' Gibbs said with a shrug.

Tony snorted. 'Sure. Tell 'em how I came by last Christmas and found you dead drunk in your basement, hoisted you up the stairs to get you to bed and then was jumped by you the moment we got into your bedroom and spent the entire night having sex until they called us in for that murder suicide case will make for great dinner conversation.'

He poked his finger against Gibbs' chest. 'Because you know she's not gonna let us get away with the whole 'one thing led to another' explanation.'

'She will if I tell her so,' Gibbs stated with conviction. 'Now head for the shower, we've got guests waiting.' He playfully slapped Tony's ass, grinning at the glare his lover gave him.

***

The second Tony walked out of the bedroom and to the stairs he felt his nerves kick in again. He felt stupid for feeling like this – they were his team mates damnit, people he knew and trusted, and besides, he wasn't some teenager about to come out to his parents for Pete's sake – but he couldn't help it and for a second he wanted to just turn around and head back into the bedroom until Gibbs was ready too. Facing them together seemed a lot better than doing it all by himself.

Unfortunately Gibbs had told Abby that he, Tony, already had been in the shower when she was standing just outside the bedroom door and that he'd take one after that so appearing together not really seemed like the thing to do.

Heaving a sigh he walked down the stairs and into the living room where Abby, Ziva and McGee were sitting on the couch. Tony noticed the somewhat tense look on McGee's face, eyes darting through the room as if he thought something would jump out and kill him any second now.

'Hey guys,' he said, sounding as casual as he could manage. 'Decided to show up anyway, huh?'

'As did you,' Ziva said in her usual curt tone. 'Why did you tell us not to be here while you clearly showed up yourself.'

She tilted her head. 'And what happened to the big plans? The presents? The food?' She chuckled. 'The clean sheets?'

Tony fought down the blush he felt creep up his cheeks just thinking about how the bed looked right now, sheets messy and tangled after several rounds of making love. 'Still got them,' he said. 'Drinks, anyone?'

'Sure!' Abby piped up. 'Wine please!'

Tony turned to the other two. 'And what can I serve you Probie? Probette?'

'Wine's fine Tony,' McGee answered. He watched Tony grab a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses. 'But you still haven't answered Ziva's question. Why were you trying to keep us out of here while you came over here yourself.'

'That's cause we had some things planned that work best without an audience,' Gibbs voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, causing Abby, McGee and Ziva to turn their heads so fast it actually made Tony grin despite his uneasy feeling. He shrugged. 'Unless you're into that type of thing, of course.'

Tony, who had taken a sip of wine to calm himself down again, snorted so hard the wine nearly came out of his nose. It took him a moment to stop coughing and find his voice again. 'Decided to go for the subtle approach, didn't you?'

Ziva and Tim were still looking confused but Gibbs saw the look of realization slowly appear in Abby's eyes.

'Plans,' she mumbled, nodding to herself. 'Plans without an audience... and Tony was talking about spending the holidays with...' Her eyes suddenly widened as she jumped up. 'NO!'

Gibbs managed not to grin at the bewildered look on her face. 'Fraid so Abbs.'

'Oh my GOD!' she exclaimed, smile breaking through now as she threw herself at Gibbs, hugging him with so much force he had to brace himself. 'Really? You're the special someone?'

'Ehm...' McGee stammered, feeling like he was missing something very obvious, 'what do you mean?'

'Yes,' Ziva chimed in. 'I do not get it either.'

Abby rolled her eyes at them. 'Guys!' she said, still sounding very excited. 'Tony didn't want us here because _he_ is here!' She let go of Gibbs and moved to Tony, nearly choking him with her hug the next moment.

'That part I got,' McGee nodded. 'The why however... '

Tony groaned as he peeled Abby off him. 'Good God, McDaft, do we need to spell it out for you? I told you not to come here so Jethro and I could enjoy four days of being together without interruptions after working our asses off for the past couple of weeks.'

'O... OH!' McGee shot out, looking startled. 'You and... and Gibbs?' He looked from one man to the other, look in his eyes making it clear he wasn't sure if he'd believe it. 'Really?'

'Problem, Tim?' Gibbs asked, still looking very calm. Tony however had seen the way he'd balled his hand into a fist and knew he was just as nervous about the acceptance of their team as he was. If this would mess with the team dynamics, with the trust they had in each other and the way they counted on the others to have their six, they'd be in a lot of trouble.

McGee opened and closed his mouth a few times in a fish like manner before shaking his head. 'No problem Boss.'

Gibbs nodded, then turned his head just enough to look straight at Ziva. 'Ziver?'

For a moment she looked completely taken aback by what she just heard but then she smiled and nodded. 'Unexpected,' she said. 'But I have to say I think you are good together.'

Tony let out a sigh in relief and finally started giving the others their glass of wine. 'So,' he said, bit of tension still audible in his voice, 'now that's out of the way, you guys wanna stay for dinner?'

'I think we best be going again,' McGee said hesitantly, looking from Tony to Gibbs and back again.

'Still afraid he's gonna shoot you?' Tony asked with a grin.

'NO!' McGee answered a bit too fast, causing Tony to chuckle and Gibbs to bite back a grin as well.

'Relax McGee,' Gibbs then said. 'I'm not gonna shoot anyone for staying here for dinner. Hanging around for too long after dinner though...'

'We'll be gone again after dessert,' Abby promised. She wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. 'Need any help in the kitchen?'

'So you can try and get Tony to spill all kinds of details?' Gibbs asked. 'According to Tony all he needs to do is heat some stuff up and I'm sure he can take care of that himself.'

Abby pouted. 'You're no fun Gibbs.'

Gibbs smirked. 'Not what Tony says.'

Abby's jaw dropped for a second before she broke she started laughing while McGee blushed bright red and Ziva looked undecided between laughing and looking away.

Deciding most secrets were out now anyway, Gibbs yanked Tony closer by his arm before wrapping an arm around him and kissing him.

'Merry Christmas.'

Tony briefly glanced at the others and, seeing Abby's and Ziva's broad smiles and McGee's slightly uncomfortable one, he nodded, looking back at Gibbs again as a smile broke through on his face. 'Yeah, it really is.'


End file.
